


О разбитых сердцах и прочем ремонте

by Molly_Malone



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Season/Series 01
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Бабушка Дэнни всегда говорит, что сердце человека — это его дом. И он не понимал, что она это не в прямом смысле, до тех пор пока не спросил ее, почему она убрала фото дедушки, а она отмахнулась от него, заявив, что не знает, о чем это он вообще.Дэнни пытается починить все то, что поломано в Стиве, начиная с подвала с застоявшейся водой.





	О разбитых сердцах и прочем ремонте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Hearts and Other Renovations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300326) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



1.

Все свое детство Дэнни забегает в дома каждого, кого встречает. Он оставляет рисунки фломастером на стенах мамы и наклейки с динозаврами на дверях папы. Он рисует пальчиковыми красками на кубиках Бриджит и расставляет пушистые мягкие игрушки Мэтти таким образом, чтобы из них сложилась радуга.

Его любимая учительница — мисс Рэндолл, и он рисует кривоватые сердечки на ее кухонных шкафчиках, пока однажды не замечает, что она держит на прикроватном столике фотографию мистера Девриса в рамке-сердечке, и еще одну в ванной, и две в гостиной, а еще одну в кухне. Целую неделю после этого он выливает сок на бежевые ковры мистера Девриса и оставляет отпечатки грязных рук на его чистых стенах, но они всегда пропадают на следующий день, так что он сдается.

В некоторые дома Дэнни не заходит. Двери у почтальона всегда заедают, так что у него не получается их открыть и попасть внутрь, но он смотрит в окна и оставляет рисунки на слое пыли на подоконниках. У миссис Тескилл через улицу не дом, а замок со рвом и живой изгородью из терновника, за которой кто-то заливается страшным лаем, так что Дэнни держится подальше от этого дома. У мистера Буковича через два дома — безобидный с виду трейлер, но от него странно пахнет и иногда внутри кричат люди. Мама на него смотрит с недоумением, когда он говорит ей про это.

Бабушка Дэнни всегда говорит, что сердце человека — это его дом. И он не понимает, что она это говорит не в прямом смысле, до тех пор, пока не задает ей вопрос, почему она убрала куда-то фото дедушки, а она заявляет, что не понимает, о чем это он.

 

2.

Конечно, на тот момент уже поздно пытаться что-то сделать.

 

3.

Жизнь Дэнни идет примерно так.

Ему восемь и его бабушка с дедушкой разводятся. Бабушка ненадолго переезжает к ним, она улыбается, печет печенья, рассказывает сказки и делает все, что обычно делают бабушки, но дом ее сердца пуст, а его окна никак не могут толком закрыться. И Дэнни так больно за нее, но он не знает, как сделать, чтобы ей стало легче.

Ему семнадцать и он влюблен. Он оставляет свои фотографии в каждом уголке аккуратной комнаты Мартина Дьюка, но они постоянно пропадают и пропадают, так что он просто перестает. А Мартин живет своей жизнью, смеется, хватает Дэнни в шейный захват и совсем не знает, что … просто не знает.

Ему двадцать пять и в комнате Рейчел есть его фотографии, а еще есть наручники и модель полицейской машины, и он так рад, что у него теперь есть два дома, его и Рейчел, он клянется себе, что это никогда не закончится, что однажды у них будет общий дом и он скажет, как хорошо ее зеркало в розово-золотистой раме сочетается с бледно-голубыми стенами его спальни, и что он ее любит, любит, любит.

Ему двадцать девять и его фотографии не пропали, но они лежат лицом вниз или висят лицом к стене, и он знает, что надоел ей еще до того, как она говорит это.

Ему тридцать один и его дом — развалюха, халупа, в которой никто бы не захотел жить. Он вздыхает, закрывает дом на замок и просто оставляет все как есть.

 

4.

(Обычно он может сказать, как выглядит чей-либо дом сердца, сразу после знакомства с этим человеком. Дом Меки Ханамоа просторный, полный света и всякого типично семейного барахла. Дом Стэна вызывающе большой и в нем полно пустых комнат, по которым разносится эхо шагов Дэнни, когда он обходит их в поисках причин, чтобы ненавидеть Стэна, но не находит ничего, кроме дорогой лепнины под потолком и позолоченных дверных ручек.

Да, хорошо, можно ненавидеть пафосную лепнину и позолоченные дверные ручки, но, правда, это смешно.)

 

5.

Когда он встречает Макгаррета, несложно догадаться, как будет выглядеть его дом. Это будет какое-то морское судно, по самую палубу набитое гранатами, оружием, кругом сплошной кавардак, наверняка еще и в дырках от пуль, потому что все знают: этот парень о себе совсем не заботится. Единственная дверь будет утыкана острыми пиками или чем-нибудь еще, чтобы никто и никогда не смог войти внутрь. И чтобы мало не показалось, придверный коврик непременно взорвется, если только кто-нибудь подойдет достаточно близко, чтобы постучать.

Конечно, может быть, Дэнни и обижается немного за то, что его сначала посчитали неважным, потом подписали на дело без его ведома и согласия, затем в него стреляли, а потом еще и напали. И все это из-за одного и того же человека и в течение одного дня. Плевать, он знает таких типов. Он арестовывал таких.

Но потом Макгаррет рушит все аккуратные выкладки Дэнни, когда дарит ему с Грейси билеты на роскошный уикэнд в отеле. Причем Дэнни знает, что эти билеты стоят неприлично дорого, и тогда он просто обязан присмотреться повнимательнее.

И что оказывается в реальности?

В реальности все гораздо хуже.

 

6.

Дом Макгаррета выглядит очень похожим на дом, где был застрелен его отец, и да, это имеет смысл. Вероятно, он вырос в таком.

А вот что Дэнни никак не может понять, так это почему в доме все в таком состоянии. Точнее, почему в доме ничего нет.

Ни фотографий, ни памятных безделушек — ничего. Голые стены, хоть и не в дырках от пуль, но Дэнни слышит там термитов. Везде разит гнильем и плесенью, но при этом параноидальная чистота, ни пылинки. На оконных рамах облупилась краска. Стекла чистые, но внутрь не проникает ни единого луча света. Дэнни решает рискнуть и подняться наверх, ступеньки скрипят под его ногами, он находит единственную узкую койку в дальнем углу хозяйской спальни.

Самое печальное зрелище, что он видел.

Но это не его проблемы. Если однажды Макгаррет окончательно свихнется, по крайней мере Дэнни будет к этому морально готов.

И все же, перед тем, как выйти, он задерживается на минуту, чтобы приклеить открытку на внутреннюю сторону двери Макгаррета. На открытке раздражающе красивый вид на водопад в обрамлении деревьев и кустов, по мнению Дэнни невыносимо безвкусный, но Макгаррет ведь тот еще придурок, возможно, он оценит.

Он ничего не имеет в виду этим жестом. Это просто яркое пятно среди блеклого дома, да и наверняка открытки уже не будет, когда он в следующий раз окажется здесь.

 

7.

Она не пропала, когда он снова оказывается там, ворвавшись проверить, есть ли хоть какое-то объяснение этому особому макгарретовскому безумию, прежде чем ему придется убить этого психа.

Открытка все еще там, даже каким-то образом обзавелась рамочкой и перебралась на стену рядом с дверью.

Дэнни потрясенно смотрит, не зная, с чего это его сердце вдруг так зачастило.

 

8.

После этого у него появляется интерес.

Небольшой, стоит отметить, и только ради того, чтобы он вовремя узнал о неизбежно грядущем нервном срыве Макгаррета. К слову, этот человек — сплошная опасность, и никогда нельзя доверять и считать другом того, кто свешивает преступников с края крыши или бросает к акулам. Тем более Дэнни хотел бы выбраться из последующего взрыва по возможности невредимым, спасибо большое.

Хотя Макгаррет и твердит постоянно Дэнни, что ему уже пора считать Гавайи своим домом, его собственный дом сердца остается без особых изменений. И это совсем не пример эмоциональной стабильности. Или эмоций вообще.

Но Дэнни все равно наблюдает, так что он замечает, когда на койке в спальне Макгаррета появляется полотенце. Одно-единственное полотенце! И что это у нас — печальная сказочка о сиротке? А следующей появится миска невкусной каши или стоптанные ботинки? Или дырявое покрывало? Макгаррет что, решил его с ума свести?

Но, опять же, глубокий вдох, это не проблема Дэнни. Он все равно ничего тут сделать не может. Открытка была случайностью, удачным стечением обстоятельств, повторить такое не получится.

Он просто… он смотрит, и все.

 

9.

(Комната Грейси — потому что она слишком молода для целого дома — это немудреный оазис, где все говорит о Дэнно, буквально. Кривоватая надпись фломастером появилась, когда Дэнни перебрался на Гавайи и Грейс в восторге бросилась в его объятья. С тех пор она и осталась молчаливым свидетельством обожания его дочери, эта комната была его прибежищем, когда было совсем тяжко.

Конечно, в комнате не только он один. Повсюду розовые рюшечки и фотографии Рейчел, и даже одна Стэна, хотя Дэнни старается на нее даже не смотреть. На ее кровати покрывало с изображением кроликов всех цветов и размеров, на обоях тоже кролики. До смешного огромные мягкие игрушки, и пусть комната не пахнет, как она, там все равно настолько сильное ощущение Грейс, что Дэнни чуть не плачет от счастья.

Это единственное хорошее и доброе, что для него есть на этом острове, и этого достаточно.

Пока у него есть комната Грейс, ничего другого ему не надо.)

 

10.

А потом Мека погибает, а Стив… Макгаррет… нет, Стив, верит Дэнни на слово о том, каким был Мека, говорит Дэнни, что знает его, приходит на похороны Меки для моральной поддержки, и вместе с другими мелочами, крошечными, сумасшедшими предвестниками дружбы, это становится уже выше его сил.

Дэнни смотрит на него, такого серьезного, искреннего, в парадной форме, и думает об одиноком доме, в котором только койка и полотенце, и мысленно поднимает руки в отчаянии.

Ну хорошо. _Дядя Стив_.

Он сдается.

 

11.

В первую очередь он намерен заняться ремонтом несущих строительных конструкций. В подвале стоят грунтовые воды, термиты радостно жрут стены и только богу известно в каком состоянии находятся трубы водопровода и канализации.

Вообще-то Дэнни знает, потому что они в начале списка. В конце концов, Стив принес полотенце, возможно, ему хотелось бы, чтобы в доме была вода.

Но не в подвале, это уж точно. И Дэнни проводит бессонную ночь, меняя старые ржавые трубы на новые, откачивая воду из подвала, чтобы полы там не были настолько сырыми. Он заменяет сгнившие деревянные конструкции и кладет заново проводку, раз уж он там оказался, и можно он подумает об этом завтра? Последствия бессонной ночи — не сахар, но хотя бы мышцы не будут болеть от целой ночи тяжелого труда.

Он отступает назад и оставляет все как есть на несколько дней, высматривая в Стиве хоть какие-то признаки наступающего безумия и не находя ничего. Этого следовало ожидать, потому что Дэнни может ходить по домам сердца других людей, но они не знают, что он там, и изменения, что он оставил, никогда не остаются надолго. Все же, это даже к лучшему, пусть временами и раздражает.

Если бы у него были такие силы, кто знает, на что он был бы способен?

Вот только, похоже, что у него есть такие силы, потому что когда он в следующий раз оказывается в доме Стива — не просто в доме, а в доме сердца, — после того, как Стиву пришлось убить своего старого друга и армейского сослуживца, полы все такие же сухие и запах плесени почти пропал. В стенах появились новые дырки — отражение реального дома Стива, а шум от термитов стал сильнее, но фундамент зато крепкий и трубы не скрипят, когда Дэнни включает воду в пустой ванной комнате.

Он стоит там и смотрит, ка прозрачная струя исчезает в водостоке, и чувствует, что его мысли бегут по кругу, словно хомяк в колесе. Он не понимает, почему его изменения остались. Он не знает, что это значит. Он не хочет нести ответственность за психическое здоровье Стива Макгаррета, потому что так и самому свихнуться недолго.  
Он не хочет, чтобы Стив чувствовал себя таким брошенным, израненным, одиноким.

Он не… он просто… и как вот это все стало его жизнью?!

Дэнни сто лет не был в доме сердца Рейчел, желания не было, но тем вечером он заходит, ставит в вазу на кофейном столике одну ромашку и уходит. Это маленькое изменение, бессмысленное.

На следующий день ромашки нет.

 

12.

Он не хочет этого. Он не может… Стив — взрослый человек. Дэнни не может вот просто взять и изменить его. Да он и не хочет менять его, помоги ему господь. Похоже, он начинает привязываться к этому идиоту. Дэнни не назвал бы его другом, по крайней мере пока, но потенциал определенно есть. Это он точно видит.

И тут Стив берет и портит тот и так весьма недолгий период времени, когда Дэнни одобрял его действия. Он прекрасно ладит с Рейчел, они практически друзья, и это просто… это ненормально. Нельзя ладить с бывшей твоего напарника, которая притащила Дэнни на этот забытый богом остров и сделала заложником любви к дочери. Просто нельзя и точка!

И Дэнни со злости оклеивает все стены дома Стива постерами Ханны Монтаны, надеясь, что эти бездарные песни застрянут у него в голове минимум на день, но нет, ничего. Стив ничего не напевает себе под нос, не насвистывает, не ищет мелодии на радио. А когда Дэнни отправляется проверить, стены дома Стива совершенно чисты, никаких постеров.

И что это такое? Что, блядь, такое с этим парнем? Может, он не знает, кто такая Ханна Монтана? Или он позволяет только те изменения, которые он бы сам сделал, если мог? И, спрашивается, зачем? Чтобы Дэнни чинил, ремонтировал, вешал открыточку, но сделать мелкую пакость не мог?

Все, ну его нахуй. Если Стив хочет ремонт в доме, пусть сам его и делает. В этом деле Дэнни умывает руки.

Дэнни задолбался, с него хватит.

 

13.

(Дом Коно — это замок из песка. Самый настоящий замок у кромки океана, огромный и совершенно невозможный, с башнями и украшениями из ракушек, с доской для серфинга почти в каждой комнате.

На дом Чина Дэнни смотрел всего один раз, после его воссоединения с Малией. И это настолько прекрасное, полное любви место, что Дэнни отшатывается назад и чуть не спотыкается, когда уходит оттуда. Такие места не предназначены для таких людей, как он.)

 

14.

И, конечно, с Дэнни не хватит. Он возвращается, как только они заканчивают разбираться с повторным появлением Виктора Хесса. Во всем виновато выражение лица Стива, то, как он ненадолго уходит в себя и совершенно замыкается, это откровенное отчаяние и горе, ощущение которых от него исходит.

А у Дэнни внутренний радар на страдания, ясно? У него самого такое было. И он не может больше это терпеть, и когда другие страдают — тоже.

Он возвращается, а полы снова сырые! И нет-нет, этого он не потерпит. После того, как у Стива был такой прогресс, когда он начал улыбаться искреннее, когда он только начал открываться им. Не то, чтобы Дэнни специально за этим следил, ведь он не настолько заинтересован вроде как, но он же отремонтировал эти полы! Его труд уходит впустую из-за Стива, и Дэнни этого не допустит.

Так что снова надо браться за полы. Выводить термитов. Нужен свежий слой краски и новые светильники внутри, а эту чертову койку выкинуть, и поставить вместо нее кровать. Нормальную кровать с постельным бельем, подушками и ортопедическим матрасом. Он распахивает окна и впускает свежий воздух. Проходится шкуркой по кухонным шкафчикам и наносит новый слой лака. Вешает в холле изображение лодки под парусом рядом с открыткой в рамке, а посреди пустой гостиной ставит диван. Потому что для чего же еще нужна гостиная? Чтобы там был диван, блядь.

На этом он считает, что закончил, потому что если после всего этого Стив даже не попытается себя починить, то Дэнни ничего не сможет тут поделать.

 

15.

Дом Стива остается без изменений несколько недель после этого. Дэнни проверяет раз в несколько дней, потому что нет, он на этом не зациклился. Он сделал все, что мог, и если Стиву понадобится его помощь, конечно, он поможет. Но он не хочет получить еще одно разочарование.

По крайней мере стены сейчас целые и нормально выдерживают нагрузку. Одно это уже можно считать достижением. И, может, он видит то, что хочет, но последние несколько недель Стив кажется спокойнее. Не настолько сумасшедшим, как обычно, более уравновешенным.

Дэнни не говорит, что это его работа. Но и не говорит, что это не он; должно быть, хоть немного он все-таки помог. Весь этот ремонт хоть немного помог Стиву.

Ведь правда?

А потом объявляется сестра Стива и пропадает почти так же внезапно, как и появилась. После ее отъезда на холодильнике Стива, том, что в доме его сердца, появляется один-единственный магнитик — единорог, блюющий радугой.

Дэнни не знает, почему у него защипали глаза, он сглатывает несколько раз и ощущение пропадает. Чтобы отпраздновать это, он ставит прикроватный столик в спальне Стива и вешает занавески, и почему-то не может перестать улыбаться все это время.

Он так гордится Стивом, его прямо распирает от гордости.

 

16.

И после этого словно выключатель щелкает. Небольшой такой, но прогресс налицо, пусть это и крошечные шажки.

На диване появляются две декоративные подушки с ярким, броским узором, настолько похожим на гавайку Чина, что Дэнни не может сдержать смех, когда впервые видит их. Также в гостиной потихоньку появляются кофейный столик, шкаф и стереосистема с несколькими дисками. Дэнни смутно припоминает, что слышал что-то подобное в машине Коно.

Понемногу появляются еще вещи, Дэнни очень нравится наблюдать за этим затянувшимся процессом обживания. Френч-пресс для кофе в кухне. Письменный стол в кабинете. На этом столе — фото отца Стива в рамке с черной лентой наискосок, Дэнни больно на него смотреть. В душе — занавески с танцующими креветками, и тут уже он смеется в голос.

Дело в том, что он совсем не ожидал, что у Стива оказывается есть чувство юмора. И даже если он подумал бы об этом, а это совершенно точно не так, Дэнни не ожидал, что ему будет совсем не все равно, есть ли у Стива чувство юмора. Достаточно ли долго он спит. Поломалось ли опять это ведро с гайками под названием шевроле Маркиз. Или у Стива было несколько тяжелых дней и чертовы термиты опять появятся в стенах. Или у Стива еще что-то случилось.

Он не ожидал, что ему будет не все равно, что его будет волновать состояние Стива теперь, когда они внезапно стали друзьями, и Дэнни… ненавидит свою жизнь, ясно? Ненавидит и упивается этой ненавистью. Ненавидит весь этот остров, то, как далеко он от Нью-Джерси, этот песок повсюду и как мало он видит свою дочку, и свою работу, которая уже давно не радует, ненавидит всех и вся вокруг него в принципе.

А Стив не дает ему ненавидеть!

Стив, у которого весь чердак заставлен коробками, Дэнни только взглянул на них и сразу сбежал оттуда. Стив, со своими проблемами и безумными представлениями о том, как устроен мир. Стив, с его фирменным «оформи их, Дэнно» и «не хочешь заскочить на пиво» и «может быть, ты не настолько одинок, как тебе кажется».

Стив, со своими татуировками и кривоватой улыбкой, неожиданной ботанской гранью характера, и его… его всем, блядь.

У Стива есть подушки в стиле Чина, музыка от Коно, занавеска для душа в духе Камеконы, и даже карандашный рисунок, явно указывающий на Грейс, прикрепленный к холодильнику магнитом Мэри, но ничего, ни единой вещи во всем доме даже не намекает на Дэнни. Ничегошеньки, и это… напрягает, вот. Неблагодарный. И пусть Дэнни рад видеть, как Стив из деревянного мальчика превращается в живого, ему все же немного обидно.

Нет, зачеркнем — очень обидно, ясно? Больно. Такая неблагодарность разочаровывает, очень разочаровывает, а у Дэнни никогда не получалось с этим справляться. Ну ладно, может быть он и расстроен немного из-за того, что его брат, его собственный младший братишка, подставил его и свалил хрен знает куда. Но все же.

Он сидит на небольшом куске стены, который считает остатками своего дома, смотрит на океан, пытается и все никак не может собраться с мыслями о… чем-нибудь. Обо всем. О ситуации. О его долбанной жизни.

Потому что Дэнни поддерживал Стива и чинил все, что у него было сломано, не без определенной выгоды для себя. Если Дэнни постоянно занят налаживанием чужой жизни, у него не остается времени, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на свою. Правда, теперь выяснилось, что Мэтт оказался совсем не тем парнем, что он думал, и Дэнни явно должен был это заметить пораньше. Может быть, он пропустил какие-то звоночки и приметы, может быть, он проворонил все звоночки ото всех окружающих из-за того, что яростно ненавидел все вокруг и ни к чему не приглядывался.

И все же, может быть, ему стоит прекратить это. Он и так слишком часто сталкивался со смертью, чтобы настолько не ценить жизнь, раз уж он от Стива постоянно этого требует, то и сам должен проявить немного сознательности.

Так что он сидит на этой чертовой стене, смотрит на океан, собирается с духом, вздыхает, закрывает глаза и…

И...

И что это, блядь, такое?

 

17.

(У Дэнни раньше был двухэтажный дом, не слишком большой, но определенно с характером, примерно, как и он сам. В гостиной был камин, а еще у него был самый удобный матрас в истории человечества, и да, Дэнни в какой-то степени гедонист, отрицать это бессмысленно.

Но вернемся к сути: дом был прекрасный, с сияющим фасадом и может несколько неприбранный внутри, но уютный и красивый. Вплоть до тех пор, пока Рейчел не разнесла там все словно бульдозер, и Дэнни было так больно видеть это, что он просто перестал смотреть.

Запер все на замок и позабросил.)

 

18.

Дом Дэнни выглядит совсем не так, как он помнит.

Теперь у его дома есть крыльцо — это дом в джерсийском стиле, ясно, и он не станет называть его ланаи, даже если оттуда будет вид на океан, — с двумя креслами и переносным холодильником между ними. Фасад окрашен сочной желтой краской и Дэнни подозревает, что в ее названии может быть слово «ананасовый».

Кухня вся переделана, камина нет на прежнем месте. Теперь там телевизор во всю стену и, хорошо, это Дэнни устраивает. Присутствие Грейс обозначено большой плюшевой обезьяной на диване, фломастерами на кухонном столе и резинками для волос на раковине в ванной. На полке рядом с дверью на кухню стоит модель мотоцикла, на подоконнике лежит полицейский значок Меки. О Коно напоминает брусок секс-вакса*, ну конечно же, усмехается Дэнни, и оглядывается дальше с изумлением.

Все устроено по его вкусу, практически идеально, словно если бы ему пришлось жить на Гавайях вместо более цивилизованного мира, и при этом в доме нет ни одного намека на Стива.

Ни одного, разве что вот это — прямо в холле висит самая безвкусная картина с изображением джерсийского горизонта, какую только видел Дэнни за всю свою жизнь.

И Дэнни такой идиот.

 

19.

Оказывается, Стив сидит в кресле на пляже с пивом в руке и разглядывает волны. Он выглядит печально задумчивым и таким красивым, и пустое кресло рядом с ним словно ждет Дэнни. Он оглядывается, когда Дэнни шагает к нему по газону, улыбается и приподнимает пиво в приветствии, а потом кивает на пустое кресло.

И Дэнни не собирается садиться в это чертово кресло.

Вместо этого он становится прямо перед Стивом, смотрит в его бестолковые, удивленные глаза и пытается подобрать слова. В конце концов он просто вскидывает руки в раздражении, наклоняется и обхватывает лицо Стива ладонями так нежно, как только может.

Ты — мой фундамент, он хочет сказать ему. Ты починил меня, он не может это сказать. Ты в моих чертовых стенах, так же как и я — в твоих; это он просто отказывается говорить, потому что хоть он и немного романтик, но не до степени розовых соплей.

Стив хлопает глазами и потом выражение его лица проясняется в самую потрясающую улыбку, какую только видел Дэнни, полную радости и совершенно открытую. Он открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Дэнни уже наклоняется к нему, закрывает глаза (что-то опять глаза щиплет, что за нахрен?), и касается своими губами губ Стива, так нежно, словно говоря: «Привет, я тут, я дома».

И Стив улыбается, и целует его в ответ, словно отвечая: «Да, я тоже».

 

20.

Неделю спустя Стива со сломанной рукой эвакуируют на вертолете с вершины горы, а Дэнни разрывается между тем, чтобы наорать на Стива, пусть он и не услышит ничего за шумом вертолета, и побиться головой о стену в петроглифах, может, хоть от этого у него мозгов прибавится? Да, вот это и есть сейчас его жизнь — бегать повсюду за психом. Да что, блядь, с ним происходит, а?

Но, в конце концов, кого он тут обманывает?

Он усмехается себе и качает головой, смирившись перед неизбежным. Просто будь что будет. И когда Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз, Дэнни задирает голову, улыбается ему и рисует в воздухе сердечко, просто чтобы увидеть выражение откровенного шока на лице Стива. Позже он нарисует еще одно сердечко на кухонном шкафчике Стива, ради поддержания традиций.

Теперь это — его жизнь, и он ей доволен.

**Author's Note:**

> *Секс-вакс (англ. sex wax) — название бренда продукта, используемого серферами для улучшения сцепления ног с доской для серфинга.  
> 


End file.
